The invention relates to a device for transmitting torque, for driving an auxiliary unit, in particular an alternator, preferably in a motor vehicle, and for damping torsional vibrations. The invention also relates to a system having such a torque transmission device.
Document EP 1 444 767 B1 discloses a torsional vibration damper for transmitting a torque from a drive shaft driven by an internal combustion engine onto an auxiliary unit in a motor vehicle. The known torsional vibration damper is characterized in that, to provide torque transmission, the circular-cylindrical permanent magnets provided on drive means as well as on drive output means are arranged on two opposite circular orbits, each oriented concentric to the axis of rotation, wherein the poles of the permanent magnets point in the axial direction, i.e. towards the front faces of the drive or output drive means respectively. The permanent magnets are in practice inserted in frontal grooves for fixing to the drive and output drive means and encapsulated there with a potting compound, which fills up the free spaces of the permanent magnets which are spaced apart in the circumferential direction. The known torque transmission device has been proven in practice.